


Слова, оставшиеся несказанными

by WTF X-Men 2016 (R_Evolution)



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20X-Men%202016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Циклоп знает кое-что о прошлом Логана, но никак не соберётся ему сказать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слова, оставшиеся несказанными

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено заявкой на Marvel & DC fest: http://marveldcfanfiction.diary.ru/p135751802.htm Навряд ли заказчик ещё ждёт её исполнения, да и не совсем по заявке получилось, но что есть, то есть )

I. Скотт  
  


  
Но в мире новом друг друга они не узнали.  
Генрих Гейне  
Убегать от прошлого бесполезно.  


  
Эти слова доносились до Скотта Саммерса неоднократно — от разных людей, со страниц книг, с экранов кинотеатров, — и, услышав их в очередной раз от профессора, он даже расстроился, поскольку не ожидал от своего боготворимого учителя такой банальности.

Ксавьер рассмеялся.

— Но так и бывает, Скотт. Даже слишком часто, оттого эти слова и стали настолько избитыми. Однако других я найти не могу. Да и не вижу надобности.

— Но почему?

— Потому что все мудрые слова уже были когда-то и кем-то сказаны. Нам остаётся лишь повторять чужие.

— Да, но…

— Не надо смотреть на меня как на мессию, Скотт: никаких новых истин я тебе не открою. Просто повторю: не убегай от прошлого. Оно всё равно догонит тебя. И ударит в спину.

Циклоп слишком преклонялся перед профессором, чтобы не согласиться с ним. Он приготовился, если понадобится, встретить прошлое лицом к лицу — вот только оно предпочитало неожиданно подкрадываться сзади.

И бить в спину.

***

В тот день ничто не предвещало беды.

Ещё одна заезженная фраза — и тоже совершенно справедливая. Беды действительно ничто не предвещало — потому что она уже случилась. После того как на тех злосчастных прениях сенатор Келли наголову разбил Джин, обернув её же слова против неё, и принятие закона о регистрации мутантов, казалось, стало лишь вопросом времени, можно было с полным основанием рассчитывать, что лимит неприятностей на этот день исчерпан.

На самом деле главная неприятность оставалась ещё впереди, но понять это Скотту было суждено лишь вечером следующего дня. А тогда она казалась самым обычным заданием. Как сказал профессор, замышлявший очередное злодейство Магнето отправил в Канаду своего помощника Саблезубого — ловить какого-то мутанта, которого и предстояло спасать Циклопу и Шторм.

— Кто такой этот Саблезубый? — спросил Скотт.

— Зооморф, судя по прозвищу? — добавила Ороро.

—Да, — кивнул профессор. — Причём его звериная сущность прочно взяла верх над человеческой. Поэтому будьте крайне осторожны.

— А кто тот мутант, за которым он охотится? И зачем он Магнето?

— Этого я не успел узнать. Эрик сразу заметил, что я читаю его мысли. Вылетайте в провинцию Альберта, а я найду Саблезубого через Церебро и передам вам координаты. Дальше действуйте по ситуации.

Скотт ничем не выдал своих чувств. Он только своими способностями не мог управлять, а с контролем эмоций справлялся отлично. Поэтому он просто кивнул с серьёзно-собранным видом — да у него обычно и не бывало другого выражения лица, — и отправился готовить «Чёрного дрозда». Разумеется, он выполнит эту миссию, как и любую другую. Даже если придётся иметь дело с зооморфом.

Дело тут заключалось вовсе не в опасности противника, а в том, что единственное постыдное воспоминание Циклопа было связано именно с зооморфом. Горьких воспоминаний у него водилось много, а вот постыдное — всего одно.

***

Первому ученику и лучшему спортсмену школы Скотту Саммерсу простили бы многое, но в тот день рассеянность и тёмные очки доконали-таки учительницу, и его оставили после уроков. Скотт не пытался спорить — не мог же он сказать, чем на самом деле объясняется его поведение.

Машинально выводя на доске заданные глаголы, он думал, что делать, если в другой раз кто-нибудь из учителей прямо прикажет ему снять очки, и как быть с уроками физкультуры, куда в них уж точно не явишься. А за этими мелкими вопросами неумолимо вставал главный: что вообще делать дальше со своей непонятной силой? Скотт уже перерыл все книги по биологии, найденные в школьной библиотеке, но нигде не обнаружил ни слова о подобных особенностях. Ни одного близкого человека, с которым можно посоветоваться, у него не было. Никогда ещё с момента гибели родителей Скотт не чувствовал себя таким потерянным и одиноким.

Он дописывал последние слова, когда в стекло постучали.

За окном ухмылялось обрамлённое бакенбардами лицо — то есть поначалу это было лицо, а потом желтоватые клыки вытянулись, превращая ухмылку в ещё не звериный, но уже не человеческий оскал, и кривой, около дюйма длиной коготь будто алмазом прочертил на стекле идеально ровный круг.

Скотт как-то сразу понял, что человекозверь пришёл за ним. А больше он ни о чём уже не думал: страх парализовал мысли, облил тело липким противным потом, и Скотт, выпустив мел из разом ставших скользкими пальцев, пулей вылетел из класса и стремглав помчался по коридору, совершенно не понимая, куда бежит — только бы подальше.

Убежал Скотт недалеко. Дверь в конце коридора распахнулась, и клыкастый вразвалку двинулся навстречу, не переставая глумливо ухмыляться:

— Не темновато для таких очков, а?

И гигантскими звериными прыжками, отталкиваясь от стен, понёсся вслед рванувшемуся обратно Скотту. Догнал в два прыжка, схватил за лодыжки и дёрнул, подминая под себя. Очки отлетели куда-то к стене, и когда Скотт отчаянно извернулся, пытаясь вырваться из лап человекозверя, мощный луч энергии вырвался из глаз и прошёлся по стенам и потолку, распарывая бетон как ветхую материю. Обломки с грохотом посыпались вниз, поднимая тучи каменной пыли, и Скотт инстинктивно зажмурился, уткнувшись лицом в линолеум. Клыкастый навалился на него сверху, прижимая голову к полу. Почувствовав страшные когти у самого лица, Скотт, уверенный, что его сейчас сожрут заживо, дико забился под тяжёлой тушей, скребя пол пальцами, и заверещал:

— Не надо! Пожалуйста!

Тут что-то острое вонзилось ему в шею; Скотту показалось, что это зубы клыкастого, он завизжал ещё громче и снова рванулся, но тело вдруг обмякло и перестало слушаться. Потом багровый мрак под зажмуренными веками стал чёрным, и сознание Скотта померкло.

***

Этого случая Циклоп так никогда и не смог себе простить. Сколько бы Ксавьер ни доказывал, что такой страх вполне нормален — ну что, в самом деле, мальчишка мог поделать против матёрого хищника? — умом Скотт понимал это, но всё равно было невыносимо гадко и стыдно; он даже попросил профессора стереть эпизод с клыкастым из памяти — тогда-то и состоялся между ними тот разговор о бесполезности бегства от прошлого. Шторм пожимала плечами: все чего-то боятся, и не тот храбр, кто не знает страха, а тот, кто преодолевает его; впрочем, она вообще плохо представляла своего командира испуганным и считала, что Циклоп, переживая из-за проигранной схватки, преувеличивает свой страх. А Джин говорила, что всё равно любит его, а все возражения пресекала поцелуями, и Скотт забывал не только о своём позоре, но и обо всём на свете. Но потом стыд возвращался, и деваться от него было некуда.

Поначалу Циклоп, занимаясь в Опасной Комнате, каждый раз программировал клыкастого и с удовольствием разносил голограмму вдрызг; а ещё он мечтал о том, как встретит когда-нибудь врага, и уж тогда не побежит и не станет молить о пощаде, хотя понимал, что, скорее всего, им никогда больше не встретиться. Потом постыдный случай мало-помалу отодвинулся вглубь памяти, но периодически всплывал оттуда — например, когда Саммерсу приходилось встречаться с зооморфами. Потому-то сегодняшняя миссия и обещала стать такой тяжкой, но Циклоп после того случая решил, что больше никогда не проявит слабости. Помогать мутантам, как когда-то профессор помог ему — это его долг, и Скотт собирался его выполнить, какие бы мучительные воспоминания это ни пробуждало.

***

В наушнике у Циклопа тоненько пискнуло.

— Слушаю, профессор.

— Я засёк Саблезубого, — Ксавьер сообщил координаты, — и, кажется, догадываюсь, за кем он охотится. Это мутант по прозвищу Росомаха.

— Ещё один зооморф? — Скотт постарался, чтобы его голос звучал ровно.

— Да. Только он, в отличие от Саблезубого, успешно контролирует свою звериную сущность. Но характер у него тяжёлый. Пусть с ним лучше поговорит Шторм — думаю, красивую женщину он выслушает более внимательно.

— А если он откажется ехать с нами?

— Тогда скажи, что я могу вернуть его прошлое.

— Разве можно вернуть прошлое? И как?

— Я потом объясню. Он поймёт, о чём речь.

Неужели кому-то могло понадобиться прошлое? Скотт от своего был бы рад избавиться. Но времени поразмышлять над этим уже не оставалось.

***

Он узнал клыкастого сразу, хотя за прошедшие пятнадцать лет тот, должно быть, ни разу не прикасался к бритве, ножницам и расчёске. Настал момент, о котором Скотт мечтал все эти годы и на который уже почти перестал надеяться. И когда клыкастый, получив в спину мощный снежный заряд, обернулся, Циклоп поднял руку к визиру и с наслаждением, за которое ему потом тоже будет стыдно, влепил тому лучом прямо в грудь, так что Саблезубого подбросило в воздух и отшвырнуло назад на десяток футов. Однако он тут же вскочил и, петляя как заяц, огромными прыжками помчался вверх по склону холма. Скотт выстрелил ему вслед ещё несколько раз, но Саблезубый ловко увернулся и вскоре исчез в густом ельнике.

Его жертву Циклоп смог внимательно рассмотреть уже в самолёте. Крепко сложенный мужчина лет тридцати пяти, темноволосый, со старомодными бакенбардами, чем-то неуловимо напоминающий клыкастого, то есть Саблезубого — Скотту ещё непривычно было его так называть. Да, определённое сходство между ними проглядывало — или просто все эти зооморфы на одну морду? Упрекнув себя за такие некрасивые мысли, Циклоп продолжил разглядывать Росомаху. Ногти и зубы у него были обычными, но, вероятно, они как-то удлинялись во время боя, судя по пятнам крови и клочьям шубы Саблезубого на снегу. Нередкая среди зооморфов регенерация у Росомахи, по словам его попутчицы, тоже была — тем лучше, в противном случае самая передовая медицина оказалась бы бессильна.

На этом Циклоп перестал интересоваться спасённым мутантом: он был слишком взволнован неожиданной встречей с чудовищем из прошлого и чересчур озабочен тем, чтобы это скрыть. Шторм, по счастью, занялась Шельмой: отпаивала трясущуюся девочку чаем и рассказывала о школе Ксавьера. Циклоп не прислушивался к их разговору, пока Шельма не спросила:

— А что будет с Логаном?

— Его зовут Логан?! — вскинулся Циклоп.

— А что такого? — удивилась Шторм . — Имя как имя.

Имя-то обыкновенное — не самое ходовое, но и не экзотическое. Дело в том, что человека, освободившего Скотта из лаборатории, куда приволок его клыкастый, тоже звали Логаном.

***

…Он ходил взад-вперёд по своей клетке, как пойманный зверь: пять шагов туда, пять обратно. Тело уже привыкло к этому ритму, и Скотт даже с повязкой на глазах не натыкался на прутья. Счёт времени он давно потерял. В клетке было сыро и душно: видимо, она находилась в подвале без окон. Впрочем, Скотт всё равно не смог бы отличить дня от ночи из-за повязки на глазах. Всё вокруг заполняла тьма. Тьма и ужас. Иногда ужас и отчаяние становились невыносимы, Скотт бросался к дверце клетки и начинал трясти её. Тогда с криком: «Затихни, урод!» подскакивал охранник и бил дубинкой по решётке, норовя попасть по пальцам.

Пять шагов. Ещё пять. Ещё. И ещё.

Иногда Скотт пытался сосчитать, сколько шагов сделает в промежутке времени от кормёжки до кормёжки, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять, но быстро сбивался, садился в угол на корточки, уткнувшись головой в колени, и сидел так, пока не приносили еду. Кормили разнообразно и сытно — полковнику требовалось, чтобы его подопытные оставались в хорошем состоянии, — но Скотту стоило большого труда заставить себя есть. Нужно есть, уговаривал он себя. Нужно беречь силы. Он выберется отсюда. Он должен выбраться. Он должен верить, что выберется.

Он должен. Должен, повторял он, как мантру, при каждом шаге.

Пять шагов. Пять шагов. Пять шагов.

Сколько он уже намотал миль по этой клетке? Не один десяток, наверное. А может быть, сто. Или тысячу. Сколько он уже здесь? Неделю? Месяц? Год?

Пять шагов. Пять шагов. Три шага.

Он остановился, заслышав шаги в проходе между клетками.

Походку Кайлы он узнал сразу. Она приходила к сестре Эмме, сидевшей в соседней клетке. Скотту она совала шоколадный батончик и гладила его руку. Он и раньше не любил сладости, но ел. В шоколаде много калорий. А ему нужны силы. Прикосновения были куда лучше — после них на некоторое время уходил страх. Какой-то гипноз. Кайла тоже мутант и тоже пленница полковника, хотя и не сидит в клетке. Ей не нужна клетка. Достаточно той, в которой сидит Эмма.

С Кайлой был мужчина, не охранник — те топотали каблуками грузно, по-хозяйски. Этот шёл легко и упруго, почти бесшумно, как подкрадывающийся к добыче зверь.

— Кайла, кто э… — донёсся до Скотта голос охранника и оборвался на полуслове. Мальчик услышал странный негромкий звук, похожий на шелест клинка, выходящего из ножен — что-то вроде «сникт», шум падения тяжёлого тела и бульканье, словно какая-то жидкость вытекала на пол.

Потом раздался лязг и скрежет разрезаемого металла, закричали сидевшие в соседних клетках мутанты, и Скотт отскочил к задней стенке, растерянно крутя головой по сторонам. Лязг раздался совсем близко, и он подумал, что его клетке, возможно, не поздоровилось.

Скотт шагнул вперёд, нащупывая руками дверцу. Пальцы наткнулись на срезы толстых стальных прутьев и колючие края сетки, распоротой чем-то необычайно острым. Рядом целовались, всхлипывая от радости, Эмма и Кайла, возбуждённо гомонили остальные дети. Незнакомый голос сказал:

— Идёмте, быстрее!

Эмма схватила Скотта за руку и они побежали вслед за Кайлой и незнакомцем, пока те не остановились так резко, что бегущие гурьбой сзади дети едва не налетели на них. Скотт услышал, как впереди распахнулись тяжёлые металлические двери, и по тому, как разом притихли остальные и по сотрясшему пол топоту догадался: оттуда появилось что-то страшное.

Эмма потом рассказывала, что это был какой-то монстр, словно бы сшитый из отдельных лоскутов, ростом чуть ли не в десять футов и из каждой руки у него вылезало по мечу. Незнакомец скомандовал:

— Кайла, уведи детей отсюда!

— Но, Логан…

— Ищи другой выход! — рявкнул он.

Скотт снова услышал то самое «сникт» (дети потом сказали, что в руках у Логана было по три необычайно прочных металлических когтя длиной около фута, и этот звук сопровождал их появление), а потом Эмма развернулась и потащила его обратно, и больше он со своим теперь уже дважды спасителем не встречался. Да и не до него стало: пришлось сражаться с охранявшими базу солдатами, и на этот раз Скотт не струсил.

А потом в его голове раздался голос Чарльза Ксавьера, и Скотт последовал за ним, поверив сразу и на всю жизнь. О своём спасителе он вспомнил, когда они уже подлетали к особняку профессора.

Первое время Скотт вспоминал о нём почти также часто, как и о клыкастом, вспоминал тоже со стыдом, хоть и не таким мучительным. Как же он мог забыть своего спасителя? Почему не попросил профессора помочь? Скотт даже не поблагодарил его. А если Логан погиб в схватке с тем монстром? Но в это не верилось. Так чудесно появившийся спаситель казался неуязвимым и непобедимым.

Потом память задвинула Логана, так же, как и клыкастого, в дальний угол. Скорее всего, он точно также не встретит и когтистого, думал Скотт. А если и встретит, то сможет ли узнать?

***

Но клыкастого он всё же встретил. И, быть может, этот Логан — тот самый когтистый?

Он или не он?

Циклоп ещё раз пристально всмотрелся в незнакомое лицо. Эмма восторженно описывала Логана как «очень эффектного мужчину», хотя в суматохе и полумраке толком не смогла его разглядеть и ничего детальнее «мускулистого брюнета средних лет» Скотт от неё не добился. А эта зверообразная физиономия никак не походила на тот образ благородно-красивого супермена, который ещё подростком создал в своём воображении Скотт. Но, быть может, женщинам Росомаха именно таким и кажется?

— Ороро, — обернулся Циклоп к соратнице, — а что ты думаешь об этом Росомахе?

— Трудно составить мнение о человеке, которого встретила полчаса назад. Особенно если он без сознания.

— Я имел в виду внешность с женской точки зрения. Как бы ты его описала, допустим, если бы рассказывала подруге?

— Великолепный самец, — не замедлила с ответом Шторм.

— Но он же… — от дальнейших сравнений Циклоп вовремя удержался.

— Безобразное животное, ты хотел сказать? Ну и что? Хищники по-своему притягательны, как всё опасное. Он, безусловно, должен нравиться многим женщинам. И даже если у него такой скверный характер, как говорил профессор, это не помеха. Плохие парни тоже нравятся многим.

Если так, подумал Циклоп, немного удивлённый странными предпочтениями женщин вообще и Шторм в частности, то этот Логан вполне может быть тем Логаном. Ждать, пока тот очнётся, показалось Скотту невыносимым. И тут его осенило.

— У твоего Логана есть когти? — спросил он Шельму.

— Есть. Металлические, по три в каждой руке, вылезают между костяшками пальцев. А откуда вы знаете? — удивилась та.

Циклоп не был готов делиться тайнами своего прошлого с только что встреченной девочкой-подростком, которой вскоре предстояло стать его ученицей, но на помощь невольно пришла Ороро.

— Мы много занимались изучением мутантов. Когти — обычное явление у зооморфов… постой, ты сказала — металлические? Как такое возможно?

— Не знаю. Он не говорил.

— Скотт, это поразительно! — Шторм повернулась к напарнику. — Я думала, меня уже никакой мутацией не удивишь, но когти из металла? Что ты об этом думаешь?

— Думаю, на нём ставили опыты, — Скотт только сейчас сообразил, что Логан мог быть вырвавшимся на свободу пленником Страйкера.

Но Шторм ничего не сказал. Это было странно: Скотт всегда считал, что они — одна команда, одна семья, и никаких секретов друг от друга иметь не должны. Раньше у него и не водилось тайн от других, но отчего-то этот эпизод прошлого казался Саммерсу чем-то личным, принадлежащим только ему. Это было неверно — прошлое в равной мере принадлежало и Логану, и, в общем-то, нелепо: к чему скрывать, что они когда-то встречались? Но говорить о нём не хотелось. Тот случай значил для Скотта слишком много, чтобы обсуждать его по дороге, толком не остыв от недавней схватки, да ещё и в присутствии будущей ученицы. И он решил рассказать всё позднее, когда найдёт более подходящее время.

***

Сразу же по возвращении в школу Циклоп спросил у профессора, что означали его слова насчёт прошлого Росомахи — и услышал в ответ, что своего прошлого тот не знает. Амнезия.

— Но вы же что-то о нём знаете? — настаивал Скотт. — Вы говорили о трудном характере.

— Знаю — это, пожалуй, сильно сказано, — ответил Ксавьер, помолчав, словно не хотел отвечать или придумывал, как бы половчее солгать. Но Скотт не обратил на это никакого внимания. — Несколько раз наблюдал за ним по Церебро, вот и всё.

Казалось бы, это и было то самое подходящее время, чтобы сказать о том, что они с Логаном встречались. Но Скотт опять промолчал. Лучше подождать, пока Росомаха придёт в себя, чтобы узнать, помнит ли он хоть что-нибудь, и тогда уже говорить о прошлом, решил он. Куда спешить?

Джин он тоже ничего не сказал, решив не отвлекать её от хлопот с Логаном и новенькой. Вечером, когда они ложились спать, Джин заметила, что Скотт задумчив, и спросила, в чём дело. Это тоже могло бы стать удобным моментом для рассказа, но Циклоп ответил:

— Устал. Тяжёлый был день.

Это же чистая правда. День был действительно тяжёлый, и он действительно устал. И Джин тоже хватило на сегодня хлопот, так что не стоит заводить важный разговор на ночь глядя. Он расскажет обо всём завтра.

— Да, тяжёлый, — вздохнула Джин. — Наверное, закон о регистрации всё же примут…

Она вскоре заснула, пристроившись у Скотта под боком. А он, несмотря на усталость, долго разглядывал потолок и слабо освещённый луной квадрат окна, и думал, как начать завтрашний разговор.

Ночью ему снились кошмары о Страйкере и Саблезубом.

***

Очнулся Логан на следующее утро и сразу продемонстрировал во всей красе тот самый тяжёлый характер, о котором предупреждал профессор. Не то чтобы все спасённые Икс-менами мутанты сразу рассыпались в благодарностях — попадались среди них, и не раз, крепко побитые жизнью и оттого не склонные к излишней доверчивости, встречавшие избавителей со страхом, подозрением или злобой. Но никто из них не пытался душить Джин и не обзывал профессора «телегой» — Скотт не мог бы даже сказать, что его больше покоробило: синяки на шее любимой или нанесённое учителю оскорбление.

Он и не подозревал, что какие-нибудь сутки спустя сам заговорит с Ксавьером на повышенных тонах. И всё из-за Логана.

Но в то утро Циклоп сдержал себя и с улыбкой протянул Росомахе руку (на которую тот и не взглянул). Он слишком хорошо знал, что должен чувствовать человек, пострадавший от нападения Саблезубого, а потом очнувшийся в какой-то подозрительной лаборатории.

И склонилась над ним тогда не заботливая Джин. Возле лабораторного стола, к которому был привязан ремнями Скотт, стояли даже на вид безжалостная женщина с гладко зачесанными назад волосами и холодными рыбьими глазами, и мужчина в мундире полковника. Он улыбался, и улыбка эта была едва ли не страшнее оскала Саблезубого.

О том, что было дальше, Скотт старался не вспоминать.

Так что он готовился прощать Логану его грубости, даже если бы тот не спас его когда-то.

Скотт весь день собирался поговорить с ним: быть может, хоть что-то Росомаха помнит. Но профессор полдня показывал Логану школу (Саммерс не мог взять в толк, зачем нужна такая подробная экскурсия — ведь не останется же Росомаха здесь), а остальные полдня его обследовала Джин, что беспокоило Циклопа: после случившегося оставлять их наедине было боязно.

— Как видишь, он меня не съел, — улыбнулась Джин, выйдя из лаборатории. Она никогда не читала мысли Скотта без его разрешения, зато умела читать малейшие проявления чувств на его бесстрастном лице. Влюблённым не нужна телепатия, говорила Джин.

— Даже извинился, — продолжала она, дотронувшись до шеи кончиками пальцев. — Знаешь, вся эта грубость Логана — это внешнее, напускное. А под этой оболочкой скрывается… — Джин задумалась, то ли не находя слов, то ли не желая произносить то, что просилось на язык, — очень интересный человек.

Господи, и она туда же, подумал Скотт, вспомнив слова Шторм о великолепном самце. И что такого в этом Росомахе находят женщины?!

Но пока Скотт ничего не сказал ни Джин, ни остальным. Завтра, конечно, он расскажет им всё, ведь у них нет секретов друг от друга. Но пока это будет их тайной. Его и Логана. Пока их прошлое принадлежит только им двоим.

Наше прошлое, подумал Скотт. Впервые он мог с кем-то его разделить. Большая ценность поговорить с человеком, который пережил то же, что и ты. Скотт уверял себя, что никогда не расплатится с Логаном за всё, что тот для него сделал. Но вернуть ему кусочек прошлого сможет.

Вчера он заснул, так и не придумав, как начать разговор. Сейчас решил: незачем тянуть. Просто войти к Логану и сказать: «Мы встречались пятнадцать лет тому назад. Ты помнишь?»

Но когда Циклоп вошёл в комнату Росомахи, он сразу позабыл, о чём хотел с ним поговорить.

Дело было не в том, что в комнате Логана была Джин, и даже не в том, что он держал её за руки. Но когда Джин отпрянула назад, и лицо у неё сделалось смущённым и даже слегка виноватым, у Скотта земля ушла из-под ног.

Он никогда прежде не знал ревности. Красавица Джин нравилась мужчинам, но умела деликатно поставить на место особо назойливых (иной раз и в буквальном смысле: при помощи телекинеза), и подобные случаи её никогда не задевали. А тут… у неё было такое потерянное лицо… и как она, скомканно попрощавшись, почти выбежала из комнаты…

Привычка постоянно сдерживать свои чувства сыграла на руку, и Циклоп сумел сохранить невозмутимый вид и даже заставил голос звучать насмешливо.

— И ещё, Логан, держись подальше от моей девушки, — предупредил он уже в дверях.

— А если не буду?

— Не испытывай моё терпение. Я ведь могу и рассердиться.

— Да ну? — ухмыльнулся Логан, изогнув бровь. — Мечтаю увидеть.

— Я предупредил, — Скотт поспешил захлопнуть дверь, иначе Росомахина мечта осуществилась бы сию же минуту.

***

— Да, я нравлюсь Логану, как и многим мужчинам. Но я думала, что годы совместной жизни дают мне право на твоё доверие! — негодовала Джин.

— За эти годы я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты так сердилась из-за кого-то. Это неспроста!

— А ты за эти годы ни разу не ревновал.

— Я видел, как ты на него смотрела!

— Я заглянула в его мысли. Видела, как ему вживляли адамантий. Господи, Скотт… ведь металл для этого нужно было расплавить! А никакая анестезия на Логана не действует… Мне страшно даже подумать, что ему пришлось испытать!

— Тогда подумай, что сейчас испытываю я! — окончательно вышел из себя Циклоп. Расплавленный металл ревности кипел у него в душе.

— Подумай сам, что с тобой происходит. Не стану тебе мешать, — овладев собой, спокойно, но непреклонно сказала Джин и вышла.

Стук захлопнувшейся двери отрезвил Скотта, словно его окатили ведром холодной воды. Они по-настоящему поссорились впервые за многие годы. Мелкие размолвки, конечно, случались — у кого их не бывает, — но впервые Джин легла спать в другой комнате.

Скотт сел на кровать, стиснув голову руками. Что, в самом деле, с ним происходит? А точнее, неужели это может происходить с ним? Чтобы он устроил Джин безобразную сцену ревности? Ещё утром Скотт и представить не мог ничего подобного… тем не менее, он это сделал.

Стоп, сказал себе Скотт. Нужно взять себя в руки. Он командир. Он должен контролировать свои чувства — достаточно и того, что он не может управлять своим даром. Он же доверяет Джин — Циклоп сам только что сказал это Росомахе. Он должен доверять своей девушке. Джин просто пожалела Логана, ужаснулась тому, что ему пришлось вынести, только и всего, убеждал себя Скотт.

Но мысли о притягательности хищников упорно лезли в голову, и отогнать их не получалось — потому что так оно и было. И если он, мужчина, осознавал звериную привлекательность Логана, то какое же впечатление тот должен был производить на женщин? И Скотт вертелся с боку на бок без сна, вспоминая то смущённое лицо Джин, то насмешливо изогнутую бровь Логана — последнюю гораздо чаще.

В конце концов Скотт кое-как утешил себя, что терпеть придётся совсем недолго. Профессор разберётся с Магнето, вернёт Логану память, и тот уедет. И всё будет как раньше.

Тут Циклоп вспомнил, что собирался рассказать Росомахе о том, что они встречались. Ладно, решил Скотт, завтра он пойдёт к Логану и всё ему расскажет. Нет, сначала он, конечно, пойдёт к Джин и попросит прощения. А потом поговорит с Логаном. Ведь Росомаха вправе знать своё прошлое, как бы ни складывались их отношения.

Скотт в очередной раз вспомнил наглую ухмылку Логана и внутри всё опять вскипело. Но, подумал он, раз Росомаха так хочет узнать своё прошлое, то куда большее впечатление, чем угрозы, на него произведёт простая фраза: «Мы встречались пятнадцать лет тому назад. Ты помнишь?»

Но ночью произошёл тот случай с Шельмой, и утром к Логану Скотт не пошёл. Он пошёл в Опасную комнату и разархивировал старую тренировочную программу, которой не пользовался уже лет десять. Ту самую, с Саблезубым. Подправил, чтобы придать сходство с Росомахой — совсем немного, они были похожи как братья, — и запустил десятый уровень.

Обновлённая программа задала ему хорошую трёпку, но на душе полегчало. Во всяком случае, Циклоп почувствовал себя в состоянии завести наконец тот треклятый разговор.

«Мы встречались пятнадцать лет тому назад. Ты помнишь?»

Но когда Скотт шёл искать Логана, его позвал профессор. Шельма ушла из школы. Причина была очевидна: из-за ночного инцидента. То есть из-за Логана.

Положительно, Росомаха поставил на уши всю школу, не пробыв тут и двух дней.

Сердиться Циклоп перестал, когда обнаружил, что Логан тоже исчез — вместе с его мотоциклом. У него уже просто не осталось сил на злость.

А потом случилось побоище на вокзале, потом Мистика вывела из строя Церебро и профессор впал в кому, потом произошла схватка на статуе Свободы — и времени на разговоры не осталось.

А потом Логан уехал, не попрощавшись.

И всё стало, как раньше. Временно, конечно, — об этом безжалостно напоминали пустое место в гараже, где прежде стоял мотоцикл Скотта, и армейский жетон на металлической цепочке, который Шельма с гордостью носила на шее: залог возвращения Росомахи.

Впрочем, Циклопу не надо было заходить в гараж или видеть Шельму, чтобы вспомнить о Логане. И это постоянство, с которым Росомаха так упорно возвращался в его мысли, вызывало недоумение и раздражение. Ну какого чёрта это скверное животное, даже находясь неизвестно где, ухитряется испортить ему настроение?

Если бы не это скверное животное, одёргивал себя Циклоп, всей команды Людей Икс и как минимум половины жителей Нью-Йорка сейчас уже не было бы в живых. Не говоря уже о том, что его самого Логан спас ещё два раза. Но благодарность ничего не могла поделать с ревностью. И скверное животное не желало оставлять Скотта в покое — иной раз даже тогда, когда он бывал наедине с Джин.

Вернулся Логан, как и появился — как раз тогда, когда и без него проблем хватало: в день покушения Курта на президента. И Циклоп припомнил очередное расхожее верное утверждение: беда в одиночку не ходит.

— Не скажешь мне «добро пожаловать домой»?

Именно так он и сказал. Домой.

Значит, теперь Росомаха считает школу Ксавьера своим домом. Ничего уже не будет как раньше, с горечью осознал Скотт.

Но рассказать Логану о прошлом он всё-таки должен.  
Только времени на разговоры опять не оставалось: профессор собирался навестить Магнето. Ну что ж, решил Скотт, он поговорит с Логаном, когда вернётся, этим же вечером, больше не откладывая. Им придётся выяснить отношения, раз уж Росомаха собрался тут обосноваться.

Скотт не знал, что, когда он вернётся, прошлое уже не будет иметь никакого значения. Как и настоящее, и будущее.

События следующих двух дней напоминали один сплошной кошмарный сон, и апофеозом этого кошмара стала гигантская стена воды, неотвратимо рушащаяся на маленькую фигурку, окутанную пламенным сиянием.

Скотт рвался туда — уже не спасать Джин, а только погибнуть вместе с ней, — и именно Логан удержал его. Скотт вырывался, как тогда, пятнадцать лет назад, из лапищ Саблезубого, но хватка Росомахи была не слабее. А потом что-то прорвалось изнутри, так же неудержимо, как дамба Щелочного озера, и горе затопило его целиком. Скотт упал на грудь теперь уже бывшего соперника, уткнувшись лицом в изодранный боевой костюм, и слёзы хлынули неудержимым потоком, и весь окружающий мир перестал существовать.

 

II. Логан

Встанем утром и руки друг другу пожмем,  
На минуту забудем о горе своем,  
С наслажденьем вдохнем этот утренний воздух,  
Полной грудью, пока еще дышим, вздохнем!  
Омар Хайям  


Росомаха заплакать не смог, только горло перехватило мучительным спазмом. Он не знал, разучился ли плакать, потеряв память, или вовсе никогда не умел — ведь звери не плачут. Он бы, пожалуй, взвыл по-звериному, если бы рядом никого не было, но вместо этого только крепче вцепился в содрогающегося от рыданий Циклопа.

Странно было видеть, как из-под его визира текут самые обычные человеческие слёзы.

То, что они с Циклопом обнимаются как близкие друзья или любовники, не казалось Логану странным.

Скотт уже перестал вырываться, но Росомаха не разжимал рук. Он цеплялся за Циклопа — последнее напоминание, что Джин совсем ещё недавно была, ходила по этой земле…

Так они и сидели, обнявшись, до самой школы.

***

Потом они сидели в кабинете Ксавьера, и тот вспоминал о юности Джин — тоже, в сущности, цеплялся за иллюзию, что она ещё где-то здесь, и пытался этим разговором продлить её существование. Логан слушал внимательно: ему тоже не хотелось покидать эту фата-моргану . Циклоп неподвижно стоял у окна, уставясь на что-то во дворе, и молчал. Только однажды он бесцветным голосом спросил:

— Мы могли что-нибудь ещё сделать для неё?

— Прежде Джин могла бы нам это позволить. Но сейчас выбрала другой путь.

— Зачем она вышла из самолёта? — спросил Логан.

— Она сделала выбор.

Это Логан и так знал. Несколько недель назад, на статуе Свободы, он тоже сделал выбор в пользу Шельмы. С одной только разницей: он тогда выжил.

В дверь постучали дети: настало время урока. Жизнь продолжалась.

Дверь в кабинет захлопнулась, и Скотт поплёлся к себе в комнату. Не пошёл, а именно поплёлся, ссутулившись и опустив плечи. Жалко было смотреть на то, что осталось от доблестного командира Икс-менов, и Росомаха не выдержал.

— Эй!

Циклоп нехотя обернулся.

— Слушай, она сделала выбор. Это был ты.

На самом деле, никакого выбора между ними Джин и не думала делать. Логан её притягивал, но и только. Обычный флирт. Она так прямо и сказала:

— Девушки заигрывают с опасными парнями, но не пускают их домой. Они выходят за хороших парней.

— Я могу быть хорошим.

— Логан, хороший парень всегда будет рядом, — и ответа на это у Росомахи не оказалось. Он не сможет — и не захочет — всегда быть рядом, и они оба это знали.

Так что оснований для ревности у Циклопа было куда меньше, чем тот думал. Но, может статься, от этих слов ему станет хоть немного легче.

С ума сойти, подумал Логан, он утешает Циклопа.

Впрочем, им теперь делить нечего. То есть некого. Кроме того, им пришлось сражаться против общего врага, и волей-неволей Скотт стал его боевым товарищем, а своих Росомаха не бросал.

К тому же, он потерял куда меньше. Ему-то Джин никогда не принадлежала. Ему принадлежали только надежды, которым — Логан ясно сознавал это — никогда не суждено было сбыться, безумные эротические фантазии и тот единственный поцелуй.

Так что он это переживёт. Не в первый раз. Так уже было. Логан не помнил этого, но боль потери оказалась слишком знакомой. Теперь он знал точно: там, в забытом прошлом, осталась женщина, которую он любил. Может быть, даже не одна. Женщина, причинившая ему боль.

Это просто боль, частенько повторял Логан. Пройдёт. Всё проходит.

А вот с Циклопом дело плохо. В Джин заключался весь его мир, и теперь этот мир рухнул.

Логан и предположить не мог, что пай-мальчик способен на такое глубокое чувство. У пай-мальчиков не бывает чувств. У них бывают только долг и правила.

Циклоп, конечно, уже не мальчик — ему лет тридцать. Но пай-мальчики не взрослеют. Они так и живут всю жизнь с детским чёрно-белым видением мира. Это хорошо, а это плохо. Никаких полутонов.

Росомаха относился к ним с лёгким презрением, иногда с раздражением — если пай-мальчики пытались читать ему мораль. Но по большей части они были ему безразличны, поскольку опасности не представляли. В открытом бою они не самые грозные противники, поскольку не любят драться. А чтобы быть хорошим бойцом, нужно именно любить драку — как, собственно, нужно любить всякое дело, чтобы делать его хорошо. Голова должна быть холодной, но наслаждение от боя получать надо.

А нападения исподтишка от пай-мальчиков можно не опасаться. Да, его стоит ожидать от любого — этому жизнь давным-давно научила Росомаху, — но только не от пай-мальчиков. Они, как Логан подозревал, на подлянку не способны технически. Видимо, у них внутри есть какой-то стопор или предохранитель.

Именно так — с презрением и раздражением, — он и отнёсся поначалу к Циклопу. Потом к этому примешались ревность и, соответственно, злость. А после схватки на статуе Свободы между ними неизбежно возникли те узы, что связывают людей, вместе прошедших опасность, и добавилось чувство уважения: всё же Саммерс был хорошим командиром. Из пай-мальчиков иной раз получаются такие: хорошему командиру необходимо гипертрофированное чувство долга, а по этой части пай-мальчикам нет равных.

Такой вот получился коктейль. Логан пробовал разбираться в своих чувствах; быть может, поэтому Скотт и появлялся в его мыслях куда чаще, чем хотелось бы. Особенно часто он вламывался в мысли о Джин. И даже в эротические. Да-да, Логан пытался представить, как Циклоп занимается любовью с Джин.

Ощущение было такое, словно он подсматривает в замочную скважину, но дурацкие мысли навязчиво лезли в голову, и ничего поделать с собой Росомаха не мог.

А теперь, кажется, ему придётся собирать рассыпавшийся по кусочкам мир Скотта. Ну да раз уж он с этой командой идеалистов спасал мир в буквальном смысле этого слова, то почему бы нет. Может быть, это поможет ему облегчить собственную боль. Да, это просто боль… только от этого утешения она не становится меньше.

Скотт некоторое время смотрел куда-то сквозь Логана — тот не сомневался, что именно сквозь, хоть глаза Циклопа и были скрыты очками, — потом вздохнул и, ничего не ответив, пошёл к себе в комнату.

Росомаха направился в другую сторону — к выходу из особняка. Оставаться здесь, где всё напоминало о Джин, было пропитано её запахом, было невыносимо. Логан даже всерьёз задумался о том, чтобы уйти насовсем. Его ведь здесь больше ничего не держало. Именно сейчас, утешая Циклопа, Росомаха окончательно осознал, что Джин больше нет. Её нет. Он раз за разом твердил это в самолёте, когда удерживал Скотта, но полностью прочувствовал только сейчас.

Спускаясь в холл по главной лестнице, Логан вспоминал, как спускалась по ней Джин, когда он вернулся в особняк. Вот на этой ступеньке она остановилась, завидев его. На перилах ещё оставался запах руки Джин. Запахи более живучи, чем люди. Впервые Росомаха готов был проклинать своё сверхострое обоняние.

— Дождёшься нашего возвращения? Или собираешься снова сбежать? — спросила тогда его Джин.

— Ну, я, пожалуй, придумаю несколько причин остаться.

Теперь причин остаться не осталось.

Если уйти сейчас, ему не придётся беспомощно ощущать, как, медленно слабея с каждым часом, умирает запах Джин.

Сейчас он завалится в какой-нибудь дешёвый бар, выпьет, подерётся, снимет девочку, увидит во сне очередную порцию кошмаров, а утром встанет и поедет в никуда — как обычно и происходило все эти пятнадцать лет. Но раньше его хотя бы вела надежда узнать своё прошлое. Теперь он знал, что был машиной для убийства в руках тех, кто не хотел марать эти самые руки. Что-то подобное Логан и предполагал — не воспитателем же в детском саду он работал, в самом деле. Хуже было другое: прошлое оказалось _чужим_. Росомаха прочёл досье на какого-то Джеймса Хоулетта, и ничто не отозвалось внутри. Логан узнал, а не вспомнил — оказалось, что это совершенно разные вещи, и знание не принесло того удовлетворения, на которое он рассчитывал все эти годы. И больше не оставалось будущего, на которое он уже начинал надеяться, когда возвращался в особняк Ксавьера.

***

Он старательно выполнял намеченную программу, но ноющая тоска не унималась, временами перерастая в глухую злость на всё вокруг, грозящую выплеснуться бесконтрольной звериной яростью. Нет, выпивка в дрянном баре была вполне сносной, а зевавшая у стойки шлюха — не слишком даже потасканной для подобного заведения: беда была в том, что надолго её не хватило. В очередной раз Логан с мрачной иронией подумал: сколько мужчин продали бы душу дьяволу за не особо-то и нужную ему способность благодаря регенерации моментально восстанавливаться после секса. Сейчас он предпочёл бы, как обычные люди, опустошённо отвернуться к стенке и заснуть. Но сна не было ни в одном глазу, и Росомаха снова спустился в бар, куда уже подтянулись две шлюхины товарки. Одна из них назвалась Джин, и всякое желание иметь с ней дело тут же улетучилось, а у другой была какая-то зараза — хламидиоз, кажется. Заразиться Логану, конечно, не грозило, но всё равно стало противно, и он переключил внимание на мужскую часть посетителей бара. Трое амбалов за столом у двери выглядели вполне перспективными — настоящие гризли, но, видать, поэтому они и быстро сообразили, что имеют дело с хищником куда опаснее их самих, и поспешили унести ноги. С досады Росомаха даже заплатил за них и за ущерб, нанесённый заведению, тем более, что было-то того ущерба — несколько разбитых тарелок, а мебель в баре, наверное, специально покупалась в расчёте на буйных посетителей и выдержала столкновение не только со спиной самого плечистого из амбалов, но и с адамантиевым черепом Логана.

С выпивкой дело обстояло ничуть не лучше. От неё Росомаха ничего особенно и не ждал — он и сам не мог точно сказать, зачем пьёт. Просто когда алкоголь на какую-то секунду-другую туманил разум, Логану казалось, что вот сейчас из тумана всплывут утерянные воспоминания. Этого ещё ни разу не случалось, но он продолжал регулярно пить, упорно надеясь вернуть память. Забвение, впрочем, его бы тоже устроило — но и этого Росомахе было не дано: один из немногих минусов регенерации.

Прикончив третью бутылку, Логан понял, что снова не добьётся ни того, ни другого, и покинул бар. Мотоцикл Циклопа ждал его у дверей. Росомаха так и не решил, оставаться ли в школе, но транспорт следовало вернуть владельцу, и он выбрал дорогу, ведущую к особняку.

***  
Он вернулся уже глубокой ночью: в особняке светилось только одно окно. Можно было оставить мотоцикл у ворот и уйти, но Росомаха всё стоял, глядя на светлый квадрат. Он догадывался, чьё это окно. Потом отшвырнул окурок сигары и решительно направился внутрь.

Три дня назад он назвал это место своим домом, и, оказывается, надо всего лишь попытаться уйти, чтобы понять, что это действительно так. Здесь ему рады. Логан вспомнил, как заулыбалась при виде его строгая Шторм, так резко отчитавшая его перед схваткой на Статуе Свободы, как настоящее тепло засквозило в лукавой улыбке профессора. Утром они тоже улыбнутся, увидев, что Логан остался. И в их запахе сквозь горькие нотки страдания проклюнутся свежие ростки радости, что для Логана всегда пахли первой весенней листвой.

… А запах Джин стал слабее, и когда Росомаха представил, как будет следить за его угасанием —тоска навалилась с новой силой, и звериная сущность отчаянно запросилась наружу, раздирая когтями душу. Он постоял у подножия лестницы, выравнивая дыхание, потом двинулся наверх — в комнату в конце коридора, окно в которой ещё горело.

Стучать он не стал: не стоило рассчитывать на любезное приглашение войти. Просто толкнул дверь — и окунулся в запах Джин, обрушившийся на него, как океанская волна, так, что всё перевернулось внутри, и горло словно стиснула невидимая рука, не давая произнести ни слова. Да Росомаха и не знал, что сказать — он ждал, что первым заговорит Циклоп, хотя бы потребовав, чтобы Логан убирался вон. Тогда можно будет огрызнуться в ответ, а там слово за слово, и разговор пойдёт.

Но Скотт ничего не сказал. Он сидел на кровати среди вороха одежды: собирал вещи Джин. На звук открывшейся двери он повернул голову и так же, как днём в коридоре, посмотрел _сквозь_ Логана. Смотрел и молчал: то ли ждал, что гость заговорит первым, то ли вообще не хотел говорить.

Когда тишина стала невыносимой — по крайней мере, для Логана, — он шагнул внутрь, притворил за собой дверь и прислонился к ней спиной. Рука на горле немного разжалась, и так как Скотт по-прежнему не реагировал на присутствие гостя, Росомаха спросил очевидное — просто чтобы нарушить молчание:

— Вещи собираешь?

Скотт перевёл взгляд с Росомахи на платье, которое держал в руках, долго смотрел на него, словно не понимая, что это за вещь и что с ней делать — возможно, так оно и было — и, наконец, сказал:

— Это было её любимое. Ей нравился красный цвет.

Логан никогда не видел Джин в этом платье. Он обычно видел её в белом медицинском халате или чёрном боевом костюме. Он не знал, что ей нравилось красное. Он так мало о ней знал…

— Расскажи о ней.

— Что рассказать?

— Что хочешь.

— Я не хочу, — Скотт наконец опустил платье в стоявшую рядом картонную коробку, взял из кучи следующее и снова застыл над ним.

Логан отлепился от двери и прошёлся по комнате, разглядывая безделушки и фотографии — овеществлённые кусочки памяти о Джин. Эта память принадлежала Скотту, и просить какую-нибудь фотографию Росомаха не стал. Пусть у него нет даже собственных воспоминаний — чужие он не возьмёт. А взять хотелось, особенно вон ту, где Джин стояла, освещённая солнцем, на берегу лесного озера, одной рукой отводя от лица свисавшую ветку дерева, а другой удерживая подхваченные порывом ветра волосы. Оказывается, прежде она носила длинные, почти до талии.

— Почему она подстриглась?

— Надоело возиться.

Скотт положил платье в коробку, словно вопрос вывел его из ступора, и опять замер со следующим в руках.

— А я думал, ты попросил.

— Нет, мне нравилось.

И опять Скотт повторил цикл действий. Положил платье в коробку. Взял другое. Замер.

А если я не буду его спрашивать, он так и будет пялиться на одно платье, подумал Логан. Сколько он уже сидит над этой кучей и никак не может разобрать?

Росомаха поглубже вдохнул, пытаясь надышаться запахом Джин, с адамантиевой твёрдостью запечатлеть его в памяти. Но в запахе Джин чувствовалась частичка запаха Скотта, так же, как в его запахе скрывалась частичка её. Они много лет прожили вместе, и их запахи переплелись. Теперь Логан знал, почему так вызверился на Циклопа в их первую встречу: потому что тот носил на себе запах Джин.

Здесь, в их комнате, запахи вообще сливались воедино, и тёплый нежный аромат Джин перебивался тяжёлым запахом циклоповой апатии и отчаяния. Этот запах ощущался не резким, горько-острым, как страдание Шторм и профессора, — он казался каким-то неживым, удушливым, и напоминал Логану не то смертоносную утечку газа, не то смрад разлагающегося трупа. Это было невыносимо, будто Скотт сознательно отравлял запах Джин, и Росомаха не мог этого стерпеть.

— Хватит, — рявкнул он, останавливаясь перед Скоттом. — Так нельзя.

— Что? — Циклоп поднял к нависшему над ним Логану лицо, на котором жили только рубиновые отблески в линзе визира.

— Поплачь. Напейся. Сломай что-нибудь, — Росомаха выхватил платье из его рук, швырнул в коробку и встряхнул Скотта за воротник рубашки. От смешавшихся запахов мутилось в голове, зверь отчаянно просился наружу, и Логан понятия не имел, сумеет ли его удержать, как не имел понятия, а стоит ли удерживать. — Только не сиди так.

— Я не хочу, — от встряски голова Скотта мотнулась, но выражение лица не изменилось.

— Твою мать, что ты как дохлый? От тебя падалью воняет, блядь! — прорычал Логан. — Если бы Джин тебя таким видела, а?

— Она не увидит. Её нет, — всё тем же ровным голосом ответил Циклоп, и его неживой тон, и такой же неживой запах, и одуряющий аромат Джин, исходящий от вороха платьев, доконали-таки Росомаху. Зверь вырвался на свободу, но в этот раз он хотел не убивать — зверь хотел любить, хотел яростных толчков твёрдой плоти в плоть податливую и влажную, стонов, переходящих в рычание, ногтей, впившихся в кожу до крови, переплетённых как в смертельной схватке тел, загнанного дыхания и пряного и пьяного запаха секса, дурманящего голову — единственного дурмана, с которым не могла справиться регенерация.

Логан рывком развёл в стороны руки, всё ещё сжимающие воротник Циклопа. Затрещала рвущаяся ткань, пуговицы запрыгали по полу со стуком, показавшимся его чутким ушам необычайно громким.

— Её нет. Только мы двое, — прохрипел Росомаха. Сорвал со Скотта остатки рубашки, за волосы притянул к себе и почти свирепо вцепился в губы. Ощущение колкой щетины было непривычным, но только сильнее возбуждало. Скотт всё ещё не двигался, только сжимал зубы; Логан всё настойчивее впивался в его губы, прикусил их до крови. Когда он ощутил на языке её живое тепло, почувствовал запах, отдающий железом, его собственная кровь прибоем загремела в висках, устремилась к паху, и в нём стало жарко и тяжело. Тут губы Циклопа наконец ожили, изгиб в изгиб сомкнулись с его губами, язык скользнул в рот Логана, а руки зашарили по пряжке ремня и ширинке джинсов, выпуская на волю напрягшийся член. Росомаха отпустил его волосы, тоже потянулся к молнии брюк, но терпения не хватило: он просто располосовал указательным когтем брюки вместе с трусами, оставив на коже несколько кровоточащих порезов, и опрокинул Скотта на кровать. Снова накрыл его губы своими, и где-то на краю сознания мелькнула мысль, что для человека, знавшего всего одну женщину (Логан не сомневался, что у пай-мальчика была только Джин), Скотт весьма умело целуется. Циклоп отвернул голову, с трудом отрываясь от любовника, и пробормотал:

— Платья… не на них… неправильно…

Это и в самом деле было неправильно — заниматься любовью на одежде Джин, и Логан со Скоттом в четыре руки принялись сгребать вещи в коробки, ещё пытаясь при этом целоваться. Делать это на кровати, до сих пор хранившей запах недавнего секса Джин и Циклопа, наверное, тоже было неправильно, но это Росомаху уже не волновало. Когда кровать была освобождена, он в нетерпении распорол когтями и собственные джинсы. Коротко бросил:

— Повернись.

Циклоп, ещё несколько минут назад походивший на зомби, умел, оказывается, заводиться с пол-оборота: его член почти прижимался к животу, и по ставшему особенно густым запаху Логан чуял, что любовник хочет не меньше его. Скотт, однако, сохранил некоторые остатки рассудительности:

— Нужна смазка.

— Неплохо для однолюба, — хмыкнул Росомаха и отправился в ванную. Не найдя ничего более подходящего, он прихватил с полки синюю баночку с кремом Джин, мельком подумав, что воспользоваться им, возможно, тоже будет неправильно, но этот крем тоже ведь был частью запаха Джин, а её запах — единственное, что Логан мог позволить оставить себе на память. Всё равно этот запах не чувствует никто, кроме него, и что будет по-настоящему неправильно и несправедливо — если запах Джин так и умрёт никем не замеченным и никому не нужным.

Скотт уже стоял наготове на четвереньках, спина и бока ходили ходуном от тяжёлого дыхания. Логан пристроился сзади, щедро зачерпнул крема, другой рукой огладил крепкие поджарые ягодицы. Циклоп чуть подался назад, раскрываясь. Росомаха аккуратно ввёл указательный палец в дырочку, ещё не знавшую подобного, и неторопливыми движениями принялся растягивать. Скотт полувздохнул-полувсхлипнул, по коже побежали мурашки.

— Скорее… скорее…

Но Росомаха не торопился, хотя не меньше него изнемогал от желания. Зверь умел терпеливо ждать в засаде. Логан ввёл второй палец и свободной рукой принялся ласкать бока и грудь уже вовсю стонавшего Циклопа. Было непривычно чувствовать под пальцами вместо мягких женских округлостей твёрдую рельефную мускулатуру. Обводя пальцем напрягшиеся соски, он подумал о собственных навыках, несколько странных для того, кто прежде не имел дела с мужчинами — впрочем, Логан мог ручаться только за последние пятнадцать лет. Он запустил третий палец в горячую влажную тесноту, а другую руку опустил ниже, щекочущими движениями обводя квадратики мышц брюшного пресса. Скотт уже не стонал, а подвывал; эти почти нечеловеческие звуки доводили Логана до исступления, но отчаянным усилием воли он заставлял себя сдерживаться, отстранённо радуясь, что особняк построен в позапрошлом веке, а значит, в нём превосходные толстые стены.

— Ниже! Ниже! — умолял Скотт.

Но Росомаха продолжал ласкать его живот, лишь время от времени задевая кончиками пальцев головку члена, и всего пару раз погладил ствол, слегка оттягивая крайнюю плоть. Наконец, решив, что отверстие достаточно растянуто, он быстро размазал оставшийся крем по своему члену, забрал в ладони ягодицы Скотта, развёл, примерился головкой к разработанной дырочке, вздохнул всей грудью и, закусив от нетерпения губу, начал входить, медленно и осторожно, чтобы не повредить непривычную плоть.

— Ещё… ещё… — стонал Скотт, комкая простыню.

Наконец член Росомахи вошёл целиком, и Циклоп взвыл в голос от наслаждения и боли; Логан, рыча, прижался к нему вплотную и начал тереться грудью о его спину, стараясь пропитаться его запахом — да, запахом Скотта, хотя сейчас можно было закрыть глаза и представить, что под ним Джин, но Росомаха хотел не её, а именно Циклопа, теперь пахнущего живой горячей страстью, подмахивающего и подвывающего по-звериному не хуже него самого.

Ему тоже было больно — зад девственника Скотта оставался всё же слишком узким, но это не мешало Логану. Теперь, когда руки освободились, он ласкал член Скотта, и в такт с толчками покусывал его за шею и плечи; ритм движений всё ускорялся, кровать скрипела и трещала, кровь бешено шумела в ушах, и всё гуще и сильней становился любовный запах, окутывая словно коконом, отсекая от всего мира…

Они кончили одновременно, с хриплым рычащим криком. Руки Циклопа подогнулись, и он уткнулся в простыни лицом, а Росомаха повалился на него сверху, впился зубами в потную шею, а Скотт неожиданно точно поймал его руку и тоже укусил выше запястья, оставив чёткие полукружья зубов, тут же затянувшиеся. Запах страсти, разгорячённой кожи, пота, семени, крови из царапин и укусов накрыл Логана словно одеялом, и Росомаха кое-как скатился с любовника, блаженно растянувшись рядом и ни о чём уже не думая…

***  
Утром, выплывая изо сна, Логан подумал, что сегодня ему привиделся совсем уж немыслимый кошмар: будто Джин умерла, а он с горя переспал с Циклопом. Потом проснулся окончательно и вспомнил, что всё это правда: и про Джин, и про Циклопа.

Скотт посапывал рядом, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Росомахи. Логан ещё ни с кем не оставался на ночь, зная, что не контролирует себя во сне, и недавний случай с Шельмой служил тому подтверждением. Но этой ночью он как ни в чём не бывало заснул рядом со Скоттом, и кошмары не тревожили его.

Стараясь не разбудить Циклопа, Логан осторожно сел на кровати. Его джинсы — вернее, оставшаяся от них кучка лохмотьев — валялись на полу. Пришлось разыскать в шкафу джинсы Скотта; в поясе они сошлись с трудом — Росомаха был мускулистее, — но налезли, а подвернуть слишком длинные штанины труда не составило. Он старался проделать всё это по возможности бесшумно, но Скотт всё же проснулся. Сел, поморщившись от боли, с недоумением уставился на Логана и, вспомнив, что случилось этой ночью, побагровел под цвет визира.

— Это была ошибка.

— Вовсе нет. Тебе явно лучше.

Циклоп теперь пах горьким страданием, виной, стыдом и злостью — но всё это были живые чувства, ни в какое сравнение не шедшие с его вчерашней апатией. Теперь он справится. И я тоже справлюсь, подумал Логан. Боль от потери ещё была острой, но зверь, натешившийся вчера, угомонился — пусть и ненадолго — и не царапался, а дремал, свернувшись внутри уютным клубком.

— Мы потеряли голову, — Циклоп, скривившись, провёл ладонями по лицу.

— Потеряли. И прекрасно обошлись без неё.

— Всего два дня, как…

— Если бы умер ты, разве не хотел бы, чтобы Джин снова была счастлива? Она тоже бы хотела этого для тебя.

— Этого больше не должно повториться, — упрямо возразил Скотт.

— А я готов повторить, если передумаешь.

— Уходи, — с сухой злостью сказал Циклоп и пошёл в ванную.

Ну да, конечно. Пай-мальчик изменил подруге, пусть и покойной. Это же светопреставление. Впрочем, пай-мальчику полезно будет увидеть, что даже если он перестанет быть таким идеально правильным, мир вовсе не рухнет.

Сейчас, конечно, спорить с ним бесполезно, и Росомаха направился к двери. Пусть Циклоп отойдёт немного, а там видно будет.

— Логан, — обернулся вдруг Скотт.

— Что?

Но Циклоп, помолчав, пробормотал: «Нет, ничего» и скрылся в ванной.

Росомаха пожал плечами и захлопнул за собой дверь.

 

III. Снова Скотт.

Горячие струи душа стекали по телу, пар клубами поднимался к потолку, но куда сильнее жёг стыд. Скотт не мог поверить, что так бессовестно предал память Джин, и с кем? С этим чудовищем? Скотту казалось, что он пропитался звериным запахом, и он остервенело драл тело жёсткой мочалкой; укусы и царапины саднило, но Циклоп только старался сильнее, наказывая себя болью за ночное бесчестное удовольствие.

Как теперь смотреть в глаза Логану и говорить с ним, он даже не представлял. Ещё меньше он представлял, как поступить с разговором о прошлом. Только что Скотт — нет, это действительно какое-то безумие — чуть было не начал его. И что бы Росомаха подумал — что он этим разговором о встрече в прошлом намекает на новые встречи в будущем? Что Скотт ещё тогда влюбился в него?

По крайней мере, уговаривал себя Скотт, этот разговор уже не был так важен. Помимо папки, лёгшей на стол президента МакКенны, Китти прихватила из кабинета Страйкера ещё немало документации о мутантах, в том числе и досье на Логана. Так что своё прошлое он теперь знает, а подробности можно и отложить на потом. Решено, так Скотт и поступит. Он расскажет Росомахе об их встрече, но когда-нибудь попозже, когда они, наконец, определятся с отношениями. Времени ещё много.  



End file.
